Headless
by WhiteWolfMoon
Summary: My first story with my favourite character Reid. Just try and read, I don t really know what to write in summarys. Rated M just to be save.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, hello to everybody ^^ I will try to write a story, but I only learn English at school, so please don´t be angry if I write something wrong. My favourite character is Spencer Reid, so he is also the main person here. Have fun and review. Disclaimer: I own nothing from Criminal Minds. (What is really sad)**

Normally his sleep is light, often full of nightmares from the cases and his past. But this night it wasn´t. After a gruesome case which involved dead childrens and take 24 hours of work without sleep to catch the Unsub, Reid just had lied in his bed without a second thought and had fallen in a deep slumber.

This way he woke up to his mobile phone ringing next to his bed. Slowly and still tired he reached for the phone and growled:

„Reid"

„Hey, it´s Morgan. Don´t you wanna come to work anymore, or what? The girls are beginning to worry about you, Pretty Boy.", Morgan said relieved to hear the young Genuis had just slept in.

„Oh shit...", Reid grumbled when he looked at the clock and saw that he was an hour to late for work.

„I would hurry up. Hotch doesn´t seem to be happy that you are late. Do you want me to pick you up?", Morgan asked and looked directly in Hotch stern face.

„No, no... I take the bus. You don´t have to come for me. Bad enough that I´m late." , Reid mumbled and hurried up to search clothes for the day in his wardrobe.

„Okey, then see ya later.", Morgan said and hung up.

„Yeah, see ya later...", Reid said while he still search for all his clothes. After a long search he could find the missing socks and was about to go in the bathroom when he saw blood.

His breath stopped for a moment and a shiver ran down his neck. There were tiny blood drops on his carpet, going from his bed out of the room. His whole body started to tremble when he put his and on the door knob to see where the blood comes from.

The time seems to stop and every move was make in slow motion as he opened the door and looked in his living room. What he saw was horrible.

He fell down on his knees, unable to move.

Blood. Blood was everywhere in the room. And in the middle was the most horrible thing he had ever seen.

**So... what do you think? Wanna know what poor Reid sees in his living room? Please ignore the mistakes, like I said, I only learn English at school ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you maybe review for this chapter. So, have fun with the next chapter !**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Criminal Minds**

„Hey, Morgan! Shouldn´t Reid be here by now?", asked Prentiss from here desk.

Morgan watched at his clock and saw that it was over an hour ago that he had called Reid: „You´re right. He should be here by now. I´ll call him."

After five minutes waiting he hang up the phone and said seriously: „ He didn´t pick up his phone."

„Where is Reid?", asked Hotch who suddenly came from his office.

„ I don´t know. I have called him an hour ago. He had slept in and said he would be here in fourty minutes. I called him again now, but he didn´t pick up his phone.", Morgan said with concern.

Hotch furrowed his brows and said: „Try it again. If he doesn´t pick up you and Prentiss drive to his place."

Again Morgan tried to called Reid but again nobody picked up.

„Let´s go. I hope nothing happens.", Prentiss said, slightly worried.

Both took the SUV and drove to Reid´s place. Nobody talked on the way there, both in there own thougths.

Outside the apartment they saw that Reid´s lights were still on, so they hurried up the stairs to his door.

„Hey, Reid! Everything alright?", asked Morgan while he knocked at the door.

Nobody answered, but they could hear someone breathing behind the door. Very fast.

„REID! That´s not funny! Open. The. Damn. Door.", Morgan warned and searched for the second key that he had gotten from Reid. After he found it he quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open forcefully. Both ran through the floor towards the living room. They stopped shocked at the sight bevor them.

The living room was bloody. The crimson liquid was at the walls and furniture, make the room to a place of horror. The whole living room was destroyed, all the books, pictures and folders lay on the ground. But the most horrible thing was in the middle of the room.

Hanging from the ceiling was a head, blood still dropped on the white carpet. With a closer look they recognized that it was the head from Diana Reid. The head was hanging with a thick rope from the ceiling.

Reid was kneeing in the doorframe and hadn´t moved since he had first seen the head. Tiny tears were streaming down his face, but he couldn´t looked away. He was in shock, still didn´t notice Morgan and Prentiss which couldn´t moved either.

The first on to move was Morgan. He rushed to Reid and hugged him, saying his name again and again, but couldn´t bring Reid out of his stare. He didn´t think twice and carried Reid out of the room, who was just staring with wide eyes in front of him, his mind in another world.

Out of the apartment everything went fast. Reid snapped out of his shock and started to scream, still the horrifying picture from his dead mother in his mind. Morgan tried to calm him down while Prentiss called an ambulance and then Hotch, but Reid didn´t stop. Instead he tried to get away from Morgan´s arms, crying that he wanted to be alone and kill the bastard who had done this, but Morgan didn´t let him go.

After a long time Reid stopped screaming and was just sobbing silently in Morgan´s hug, his beath fast and short. They already heard the sirens from the ambulance when Reid couldn´t controll his breath anymore and went in a panic attack. Prentiss and Morgan couldn´t calm him down, when a paramedic arrived and took Reid from Morgan. Reid started to fight so another paramedic came and sedated him while the other hold Reid. Morgan and Prentiss could just stare shocked at their friend as he went limb in the arms of the paramedics. They carried him to the car.

„I´ll go with him. Explain everything to Hotch when he comes.", Morgan said and ran after the paramedics and Reid in the ambulance.

Prentiss just nodded and first moved again when he saw the SUV from Hotch came. Hotch, J.J and Rossi came over to her, questioning looks on their faces.

„What the hell happened? Why the ambulance?", Hotch asked, angry that he didn´t know what had happened to his agent.

„We found him in his apartment. The living room was full of blood, everything lay on the ground. The head... the head from his mother hang from the ceiling. He had ...just kneeled their in shock, didn´t even notice us. Morgan carried him out of the apartment. Outside he started screaming and crying...I just called an ambulance because he get a panic attack. Hotch...we don´t know what happened, why the head from his mother hang there, but.. it was horrible. Reid wasn´t himself...", Prentiss stuttered, trying to explain what just happened.

Everybody looked in shock when they heard the story, couldn´t believe what Prentiss explained. Hotch picked his mobile phone and turned away, calling the forensic team.

Meanwhile by Morgan and Reid...

Morgan had looked after the paramedic which drove Reid to an doctor. He wasn´t allowed to go with them. A friendly nurse had showed him the waiting room where he was sitting now, worried about his best friend. Who had done that horrible thing to him?

**So, that was the next chapter... a bit longer than the last one. I hope there aren´t to many mistake and that you like it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

So, the next chapter. I just want to say that nobody will die and Reid didn´t had an schizophrenic break, just a panic attack because there hang a head in his living room, the head from his mother. I think I will not have anything out of ordinary, but thank you to mentioned it, I´m new here ^-^ What I want to say too is that I have no idea what paramedics do when somebody have an panic attack, I just let them sedate him because he got violent. Just that you know *-* Have fun with it!

Disclaimer: I don´t own Criminal Minds, only my own characters.

Warning: I´m not sure, a little bit bad language at the end.

„Dr. Reid?", asked a old doctor who came in the waiting room. Morgan looked up.

„Is everything alright with him doctor?", he asked and stood up.

The doctor frowned and asked hesitantly: „Excuse me, but may I ask who you are ? I can only talk to family members or medic-"

He was interrupted by Morgan who answered impatiently: „He is one of our team. We work for the FBI. Me and another team member have found him. You can talk with me."

The doctor didn´t want do argue with an nervous FBI agent so he explained: „Your friend is alright. He woke up and didn´t seem to get another panic attack. He spoke clearly with us and wasn´t confused. I want to watch him the next three hours if he get another panic attack, if not he can go. Do you know if he had a panic attack before?"

„No, he never had another panic attack before. Can I see him, please?", Morgan said, relieved that everything was alright with his friend. At least physically, emotionally was another question.

The doctor smiled and said „Of course. I´ll show you his room. Just follow me."

After they arrived at Reid´s room, the doctor said goodbye and leave Morgan alone. Hesitantly he knocked at the door.

„Yes", came the quiet answer from Reid, so Morgan entered the room.

„Hey, kid", was the best what Morgan could think of as he saw his pale friend.

Reid bit on his lower lips before he wispered: „Sorry."

Morgan couldn´t believe what he had said. „For what?", he asked corious.

„Sorry that I make you so much stress. I wasn´t myself earlier. I was just so ... shocked that I lost control.", he wispered, quieter than before if that was even possible. The whole time he was looking at the white bedsheet, embarrassed that he had a panic attack in front of his colleagues.

„Take that out of your head. You don´t have to be embarrassed, it was natural to get a shock when you see a head was hanging in your living room.", Morgan reassured Reid, who still didn´t look up.

After a short nod, Reid looked up. His eyes were wet and full of sorrow. „It was my mother... I mean the head it was my mother, or?", he asked, hope in his eyes that it was just an illusion because of his panic attack.

It was heart wrenching for Morgan to nod and destroy the hope in Reid´s eyes. He stepped next to Reid, who couldn´t hold back his tears anymore.

„Why?", sobbed Reid in Morgan´s arm.

„I don´t know, kid. But we´ll find this bastard, I promise.", said Morgan while he comforted Reid.

Meanwhile by the rest of the team...

J.J needed all of her control to not just vomit on the floor as she saw the horror scene. Everything was still in place while the forensic team was at their work. The smell from the blood was horrible not to mention the bloddy head from Diana Reid in the middle of the room. She forced herself to go around to find hints from their Unsub, but the crimson blood seemed to shine too bright to see anything else.

„I don´t think that all the blood is from Diana Reid. It´s to much. Maybe he take blood from animals.", Rossi suggested and broke the silence.

„Or he have killed more persons.", Prentiss said coldly, looking around in the bathroom, but only in the living room was blood.

„Hey, look at this.", a man from the forensic team shouted out of the floor.

„What it this?", Hotch asked as the man gave him a letter.

„I found it here in the floor. There stands Reid in red, I think it´s blood.", the man said.

Hotch turned the letter and looked at the neatly written name on it, somehow beautiful and horrible at the same time. He opened the letter and read the sentence in the middle of the paper in it.

Have I now your attention, doctor?

He handed the letter to Rossi and the rest. „I call Morgan and tell him about the letter. He must ask Reid if he know somebody who tried to get his attention. Maybe at lectures or at work.", Hotch said and went out of the apartment.

„We know now that it´s just one person. Otherwise there would stand „we" and not „I". It has to be somebody he may see everyday, but never really notice. Our Unsub maybe watch Reid, otherwise he wouldn´t have know that we were on a case and first came back yesterday. That he make that while Reid slept says that he want to show us how confident and powerful he is.", Rossi thought out loud.

„It has to be a man, I don´t think a woman could carry so much blood in a apartment.", J.J added.

„None of his neighbours have seen or heard anything, most of them were working.", Prentiss explained who had asked around the neighbourhood.

„Everything alright with Reid?", J.J asked as Hotch came in the apartment.

„Yes, physically everything is alright, but he is still shocked about what happened. The doctors let him go in a three hours. He want to take a hotel room. I gave him the next days free. I think it´s the best when he has some time for himself. We´ll drive back, Morgan comes later.", Hotch said and walked out of the apartment.

The team nodded and follwed him to the SUV to find the Unsub.

Meanwhile in a car near a hotel...

_It had really been an entertaining show. The in horror screaming doctor and the panicked team members on the lonely street had been satisfactory. He had watched out of his window, somehow jealous at the attention the doctor had gotten. But he had said himself that he would get enough attention later when the media came, asking the team about the terrifying murder._

_That was what he had thought, but no media arrived, no reporter walked around to ask the neighbourhood if they had seen something. That was not the way he had planned the whole thing. Spencer Reid didn´t even want to work on this case, no, instead his friend drove him to this fucking hotel to be for himself, to grieve. What a baby, who give a damn thing about that whore he had killed. _

_He hit angry against the wheel as he waited impatiently that the doctor would come out of the hotel, maybe to eat or something like that. He want to surprised the doctor by himself, maybe THAT would give him his attention, when it isn´t a dead mother. What a freak. _

_Suddenly the door of the hotel opened and the tall man he wanted came out. Spencer was looking around him before he went left in direction to a diner. That was his chance. After the genius disappeared he went in the hotel to find his room. Oh yes, that would be an surprise._

Puh, that was the third chapter. I hope it´s still exciting ^-^ Please Review. The next chapter will be more exciting because Reid meet the Unsub O_O Bye


End file.
